


Being In Love With You

by dovespring



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, joxter is cat dad, snufkin purrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovespring/pseuds/dovespring
Summary: in which the joxter plays wingman





	Being In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to try writing the joxter, which in this his characterization is like...all headcanon im sorry ajgafjj, and made an au(?) where him and snufkin have met and have been getting to know each other
> 
> how many times can i write snufkin and moomin confessing their love, hmm? *thinking emoji*
> 
> enjoy!

Snufkin hummed quietly to himself as he painted his latest bobber absently, watching the river flow by lazily. It was indeed a lazy day. After breakfast Moomin had come to sit with him while he fished, both of them enjoying each other's silent company until Little My and Snorkmaiden came by, demanding (Little My demanded, Snorkmaiden persisted) that Moomin come with them to the beach to hunt for seashells. Moomin had complained loudly that they did that plenty enough already, but Snufkin casually mentioned that he wouldn't mind if Moomin were to bring him back an interesting shell. His dearest friend took off immediately, obviously determined to hunt for a shell he deemed perfect for Snufkin. For someone who wasn't big on material possessions, he certainly had a growing collection of random trinkets gifted to him by Moomin.

Snufkin was pulled from his musings when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He narrowed his eyes and slowed his painting. “What do you want?” He asked when the feeling of being watched didn't go away.

“Not even a hello?”

“Well?” Snufkin shot back, setting his bobber and paintbrush to the side carefully. He looked up, finding his father, the Joxter, lounging on a thick tree branch above him, his arm dangling down and his pupils narrowed into slits as he stared back down at Snufkin.

Joxter smiled slowly, “I wanted to see you.” He said simply, reaching his hand down a bit further to tug at the tip of his hat.

Snufkin scowled lightly, taking off his hat and holding it safely in his lap. “Well, here I am.” He grumbled, looking away from his father's unnerving gaze.

“Hm, indeed. Where's your mate? That Moomintroll is always on your coat tail.” Joxer mused teasingly.

“He's down at the beach collecting seashells…I asked him to bring me one back.” Snufkin said slowly, not bothering to correct the use of mate. Joxter would only use it more to spite him.

“How quaint. Are you going to stash it in that pretty pouch he knitted for you?”

Snufkin felt his cheeks burn, “Dad,” He groaned, “I asked you not to dig through my things.”

Joxter laughed, “Hide them better if you don't want me to find it.” 

Snufkin grumbled, ignoring him and grabbing his nearby fishing pole instead. He attached his newest bobber and pulled the rod back before casting, the brightly colored bobber sinking before coming back up, dancing on the light current of the river. Snufkin watched out of the corner of his eye as his father hopped off the tree branch and landed silently, crouching beside him and staring at the bobber intently. He quirked a smile, teasingly tugging the line and watching his father tense, getting ready to pounce.

When a fish bit at the bait, Snufkin yanked. As soon as the line was out of the water his father leaped, catching the fish on the end of the hook in between his teeth.

“Don't eat the hook.” Snufkin said mildly.

Joxter looked pleased with himself, shaking his body to rid of the water that had gotten on him, settling back on the grass beside Snufkin. He took the fish out of his mouth, removing the hook with practiced ease before digging in.

“That's my lunch you're eating, dad.”

“You'll eat at Moominhouse, your mate won't let you go hungry.” Joxter said confidentially, spitting out a bone.

Snufkin wrinkled his nose, gazing down at his hat in his lap, still loosely holding his fishing rod. “Dad, when...when did you know mom was your mate?” He asked suddenly.

“When she picked me up by the scruff of my neck and threw me over her shoulder.” Joxter said flatly.

“Ugh, nevermind.” Snufkin said quickly, standing with a huff. He slipped his hat back on and gathered his fishing pole and paint, ready to storm off until a hand gripped the end of his coat loosely.

Joxter peered up at him, searching, “I was being serious, Snufkin. Sit. Talk.” He said, tugging lightly.

Snufkin deflated and flopped back down, drawing his knees to his chest. “You knew just like that?” He murmured, tipping his hat, so he was hiding his face.

“Hmm, perhaps it was a _little_ more complicated than that, but yes. I just knew.” Joxter answered easily, draping himself over Snufkin's side, chin resting on his shoulder. “Tell me, son, how do you feel about your Moomintroll?”

“Moomin...he makes me happy. I enjoy going on adventures with him, I like when he seeks me out for company. It used to make me feel caged, but I think I was just afraid, dad.” Snufkin confessed.

“Of?” Joxter prompted gently.

“Of letting myself feel this strongly for someone. I thought it would tie me down, but Moomin has never made me feel like that, not truly. I come back every spring because _I_ want to, because I love coming _home_ to find him waiting for me, straining to hear the first notes from my harmonica.” Snufkin felt more confident as he talked, clutching the fabric over his aching heart. “Oh, dad, I love him.” He croaked, beginning to tear up.

“Is that true?”

Snufkin startled badly, his father pulling back in time to avoid being knocked away in his haste to turn around. “Moomin!” He gasped, gazing up at the troll with wide watery eyes.

Moomin stared back down at him, flushed red and gripping something colored a brilliant green in his paws. “Was all of what you said true?” He again, demanding now.

“I...yes.” Snufkin said slowly, swallowing thickly. “I'm sorry you heard,” He bowed his head, ashamed, “I understand if you don't want to be around me any-”

“That's stupid!” Moomin interrupted him.

Caught off guard, and a little offended, Snufkin turned away. “I'm sorry you think my feelings are stupid.” He huffed, hurt.

Moomin groaned loudly behind him, “No! I meant it'd be stupid if I didn't want to be around you anymore because _I love you too!_ ” He blurted, practically shouting.

“Oh.” Snufkin said, peeking back hesitantly to find Moomin just as teary eyed as himself. “Oh, my dove.”

“Snuf.” Moomin breathed, throwing himself onto Snufkin's lap and wrapping his fuzzy arms around him, squeezing tight.

They both laughed, teary eyed and grinning widely. Snufkin felt a burst of affection, cupping Moomin's snout and nuzzling against him enthusiastically. “I love you!” He announced confidentially.

Moomin giggled, “I love you!” He announced just as confidentially, gripping his coat tightly and gazing at him with such love that it made Snufkin dizzy.

Snufkin startled when a hand cupped the back of his neck, looking up to find his father smiling down at him. Joxter winked before he stepped back, slinking away into the forest.

“Your dad is odd,” Moomin hummed, “He waved me over when he spotted me, and I hurried over just in time to hear you.”

“Of course.” Snufkin sighed, unable to find it in himself to be all that upset. “I'm surprised you came back from the beach so early.” He said, brows furrowed.

Moomin gasped, pulling back a bit, so he could show Snufkin what he had clutched in his paw. “I found it near one of the caves! Little My was jealous she didn't find something as amazing.” He said, opening his paw.

Ah, it was a brilliant green because it was an emerald! “It's beautiful.” Snufkin said softly, “You brought it back for me?”

“Green always reminds me of you.” Moomin said shyly, handing it over, letting his touch linger.

Snufkin couldn't help but grin, accepting the emerald before he threw his arms around Moomin and laughed, pulling him back onto the grass, so they were laying side by side. He nuzzled against Moomin in content, feeling a low rumble in his throat.

“You're purring!” Moomin said in delight, eyes bright. He held Snufkin tight, cupping his cheek with his paw, “I love you, Snufkin.”

“I love you, Moomin.” Snufkin replied, happy he could say it aloud and know his feels were returned.

Little My found them still laying there much later, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly and stroking each other's faces slowly. She fake gagged loudly before running off to tell everyone the news that they were _finally_ together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can hmu on my tumblr dovespring!


End file.
